The present invention concerns headphones or headsets, particularly headsets with automatic noise-reduction circuitry.
Headsets typically include two earcups which are worn over cars of users to enhance or protect their hearing. For example, many workers wear headsets to protect their hearing from loud persistent noises, such as airplane engines and construction equipment. These headsets are generally passive or active. Those that are passive only cover the ears with a sound-muffling material, whereas those that are active include ear speakers and automatic noise-reduction (ANR) circuitry. The noise-reduction circuitry cancels or suppresses certain types of noises, providing protection beyond that of passive headsets.
One problem that the present inventor recognized with active headsets, particularly those with automatic noise-reduction circuitry, concerns how they are assembled and testing. Specifically, many, if not all, conventional headsets are assembled by fitting and securing a circuit board carrying electronic circuitry into one or both of the earcups. Once assembled, the headsets undergo testing to ensure proper performance. However, the conventional earcup structure makes it difficult to remove a defective circuit board without damaging or destroying the earcup. Thus, conventional headsets or earcups that fail testing are often discarded, ultimately increasing the cost of manufacturing headsets.
Accordingly, there is a need for active headset designs and assembly techniques that facilitate testing.
To address this and other needs, the inventor devised a unique cup-in-cup structure for the earcups of active headsets as well as related assembly and testing methods.